


Bar Incident

by Melko_r



Series: Rainbow Detroit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Connor Deserves Happiness, Drunk Guy - Freeform, Drunk Hank Anderson, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, connor just wants to go home tbh, hank no.1 dad material, what an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melko_r/pseuds/Melko_r
Summary: Being a deviant is a new thing to Connor and he's still trying to grasp why humans behave in the way they do. Hank promises to help him come to terms with his new emotions. And what better way to celebrate than go to Jimmy's Bar and have a casual night out.But, of course, not everyone is altogether happy with the new android laws being passed..





	Bar Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I am an awful writer. But eh I tried.  
> Instagram: @goth_of_hecc

Connors eyes widened slightly, a blue glow from Thirium rushing to his face giving him a glow as the man in front of him pulled him into a hug. He breathed in the faint scent of whiskey and cigarettes, but the android didn’t mind. Embracing the man back, he felt Hank shake against him as a chuckle came from the lieutenant.

“Well shit, what was I saying about being on the wrong side?”

Connor squeezed Hank a little harder as a warm smile spread across his face. What am I feeling. Is this what maybe the humans would describe as happiness? Bliss? 

The android began to feel an unusual butterfly feeling envelope his chest. 

Hank then let go of the other but kept his hands on his upper arms.

 

 

Yes, Connor thought. This was better than being just another machine in Cyberlife’s tight grasp. 

Everything Amanda had ever said to him about Hank not mattering dissolved, everything about the emotions of another being insignificant to the investigation went also. 

The missions that Connor had spent way too much time trying to untangle and solve became only a 2nd priority. Hank and the others he considered to be close to him became the 1st. 

It was all thanks to Markus. His vision cleared and the deviants helped him to see the truth. Oh, how he was being used. That’s when he decided to break the invisible barrier and become…human.

The thought of becoming alive with emotions and thoughts for his own control had scared the android. He was scared. More so than when he delved into a deviant’s memory and felt it’s death come.

 

But the breaking down of that wall also allowed Connor to enjoy things, and for the first time ever, he felt want and desire for things. 

 

He wanted to stay with his partner who he now considered to be his friend. He didn’t like the way Gavin or others snickered behind his back at work, but it was something he’d have to learn to deal with as a part of having feelings.

And, overall, he was happy. He was with his partner that soon became his very close friend. And he visited Jericho plenty of times as well, Marcus and the others forgave him and welcomed him into their ever growing family. 

 

Connors thought were interrupted by the sound of Hank’s car engine coming to a halt.

Ah, he’d almost forgot. They were here outside Jimmy’s Bar to take a break from their usual late-night work at the station.

Much to Gavin’s dismay, the two continued to solve android related cases. But this time it was a tad changed from dealing with the Jericho deviants or Eden Club murders. These investigations involved hate crimes and closely related stuff to ensure the safety of the deviants that had begun popping up from all over Detroit.

After the revolution and Jericho’s success, he decided to discard his old uniform and blend in with some casual clothes that Hank had helped him pick out. He was treat more equally, people at the station had acknowledged him as a co-worker and not just an android.

 

However, he estimated that not everyone would think in a like manner.

 

The snow crunched beneath the men’s boots as they made their way to the front door. Upon close inspection, the “No androids allowed” sign had been taken down. Connor felt something akin to comfort as the held open the door for Hank. 

The other gave a slight bow and smirk in the android’s direction. Small gestures like that meant ‘thank you,’ though Connor knew he’d have to work harder to hear it spoken verbally. Maybe one day.

Sitting down at the end of the bar, Hank was secretly glad to be back at his favourite bar and with his partner right beside him. He hadn’t visited this place in a while, staying at home or too busy to go out. His eyes now fixed on the Baseball game playing on the TV screen mounted diagonally from his seat.

Plus, with Connors constant nagging and general concern for Hank’s health. He had decided to lay off the booze. Only a little. 

“Hey Jim same as usual please, yeah everything’s been going great lately. Oh no there’s been nothing wrong as such just usual business. Yes. Yeah, I’ve been taking is easy on the drink lately, just a change of heart I guess.”

 

Connor half focussed on the conversation Jimmy and Hank were having and he noticed how he’d failed to mention it was Connor who had convinced him to watch for his health more. 

It didn’t matter really, small steps at a time he reminded himself. Gradually, Hank’s mental state begun to improve. 

 

Connor knew he’d never forget the pain of his son’s passing. That maybe one day he would open up to the android. He wasn’t going to push him to talk, but Connor was patient and would help Hank in any way he could.

 

Connor’s attention was brought back to the room by Hank nudging his arm gently.

“Hey, Y’ alright son?” The man next to him spoke with his drink still in his hand half- finished already. The other perked up slightly at the word ‘son.’ 

“Yes, I’m okay. But…” Connor’s eyes drifted to his hands rested on the top of the bar.

 

Hank’s facial expression turned to one of concern and curiosity. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, what he was feeling just wouldn’t come out in words. Connor was new to all the emotions surging through him, Hank told him to take his time when trying to express them. The lieutenant opened his mouth to say something before his ears caught someone snickering in the corner table behind them.

Turning his head to them they met his eyes for one second before they averted them and pretended to talk about something else. But Hank wasn’t stupid.

“Fuckin’ assholes. Connor if that’s what’s bothering you then don’t let it. The world’s going to have to learnt to stop bitching about every android they see.”

Hank turned back to Connor who sat up and met the other’s eyes.

 

“Oh no that’s not what was on my mind, these things happen all of the time lieutenant. Would you like me to get the next one?”

Hank hummed and eyes him suspiciously before shaking his head a little.

“It’s alright I’ve got this one, and for Christ sake how many times have I told you to just call me Hank?”

There was no bite in Hank’s tone and the corners of Connors mouth rose marginally.

“If you would like I could pull up the exact amount of times as well as your emotions at that point in time, alongside- “

“Alright smart-ass, but I’m serious you’re not below me and it’s only fair since I’ve called you Connor from day one.”

Connor smiled fully and nodded, his thoughts no longer raced and he was able to enjoy the comfortable company of Hank as they exchanged small conversation.

 

We’ve come far haven’t we?

 

It wasn’t until a few minuets later that Hank excused himself to go to the restroom and Connor was left on his own at the Bar. 

His LED flashed from yellow to blue as he watched the baseball game and busied himself with what was going on with the game, temporarily calming his mind.

Small things like that gave the android something to do, something to occupy his mind with. Since that’s what he was manufactured for, he couldn’t help but to have a mission to complete. Sometimes it would be a small, trivial task like tidying around Hank’s home or petting Sumo.

It’s what made Connor happy at times when not at work or with the lieutenant, like at night when the human slept.

 

 

Suddenly there was a loud slam at the front door of the bar. It made everyone turn to see a man awkwardly enter, swaying and then bracing himself on the door, the step up to the inside almost caused him to lose balance and fall flat on the hard floor. 

The man swore loudly. Hunched over a tad, he made his way to the front of the bar where Jimmy’s eyes looked on him disapprovingly.

The people in the bar eyed him before continuing what they were doing. Connor didn’t even notice his arrival, still focussing on the TV, until Jimmy spoke up.

“Excuse me, yes you. There is no way I am serving you any more alcohol, so you might as well get your ass back outside.”

The drunken man glared at Jimmy, so heavily intoxicated, before raising his hand and pointing straight at the bar tender with a malicious smirk on his face.

 

Connor’s eyes were now on fixed on him. His LED went from red to yellow and back again, curious as to what he was going to do or say next. The android could sense the danger.

“This used to be a great place to come and drink, to forget about all the shit that’s happening out there.” He gestured to the door which had a visible snowy footprint on the lower part where the perpetrator had harshly kicked it in order to get inside.

“But now?” He continued to speak with a darkened face.

“Seems like even all that f-fucking mess can worm its way in here! What happened to the android free stuff you used to sport around here?”

 

Connor’s shoulders tensed, when would Hank come back?

 

He moved to leave his seat to go and check on him, he needed to get away from the bar to avoid any unnecessary disputes. 

“And where the hell do Y’ think you’re going huh?”

Connor had only made it half way out of where he was seated before he heard the other speak up, and he knew that he was addressing him.

The androids mind went over all possible things he could say but all ended with a low probability of accomplishment. 

 

Therefore, he decided it best to stay silent, his back still on his pursuer.

His shoulder was then harshly tugged and his collar grabbed as he was brought up to the booze-stinking man’s face.

“I thought I told you to leave? It would be best for you and for everyone kid.” Jim cut through the tense air sensing the danger also.

“And what if I told you to shut the fuck up? Would you do it huh? I’m just tryin’ to have a little fun here with my new plastic friend.”

That was when Hank had made his appearance finally. Connor practically felt relief rush over him as his partner made his way back.

 

The older man saw the android first and saw a hint of worry glazed over his eyes before his attention came to the drunkard who continued to quarrel with Jimmy.

“Hey what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Hank stormed over to the two and shoved away the furious looking man from Connor.

“Oh, I am so sorry, is this your plastic pet? Or maybe I’m right in saying that you bought yourself here a private sex doll? How much was he? I think I could invest in one of these things myself you know. He’s definitely looks fuckable to m- “

Before he could finish, Hank gave him a well-earned strike right across the face. The sound of him being hit echoed through the bar followed by a loud thump as he fell on the ground.

 

People around now had their complete attention on the scene as they watched the man be thrown back with the force of the blow.

It had even shocked Connor who could only watch intrigued with how quick his Hank had been to…defend him?

He was used to fending for himself. From the office where he worked to the streets he felt nervous about walking down if it was late at night.

 

The android felt suddenly flushed as he felt the most helpless he had been since when tower Connor had pointed a gun at the lieutenant. Or when Amanda had trapped him in his own mind.

With a stagger, the drunken man set himself back on his feet, shock plastered all over his face.

A shaky laugh erupted from him as he eyed the two in front of him. Jim busied himself elsewhere.

 

“Holy shit.” He stumbled where he stood. “Yeah I get it now.”

Connor and Hank observed the mess in front of them as he spoke again.

“Fuckin’ love birds, right? That’s _sick_.” He emphasised the last word as if it were a bitter taste on his tongue.

Connor awkwardly shifted his feet below him as the man made a slow approach to the door where he briefly came from. He could sense growing

hostility from the side of him where the lieutenant moved ‘round in case the man suddenly decided to lunge for either of them.

 

“Whatever. I’m sure maybe Eden is hiring if you wanna make some money outta that thing you got there” He amused himself with a chuckle. 

Hank clenched his fists and moved to the man cautiously.

“You piece of shi-“ 

Connor gently brought his hand down on Hank’s shoulder before he could act. The man turned to face him, Connor mouthed a ‘don’t’ to him. Hank reconsidered momentarily as the android’s hand fell back down. 

 

The man departed from them with a smile spread over his face, looking victorious.

 

As he went, the onlookers hesitantly went back to what they were doing, mumbling about themselves around the bar.

“It would have been wise to provoke him further lieutena- Hank, his alcohol level was exceedingly high and he wasn’t aware of what he was doing.”

The other man only grumbled under his breath before he lead Connor back to where they were sat. It was wise to wait for a while before heading back, they didn’t want any unfriendly encounters on the way home.

There was awkward silence for a while. Connor couldn’t help but replay what the man said.

 

_‘Fucking lovebirds, right? That’s sick.’_

The thought had crossed the androids mind a few times. He’d finally come to the conclusion that Hank would never feel _that_ way about him. They were friends and partners at work. They made a great team and Connor would be dammed if he ruined that by his new-found feelings for the older man.

 

“Why didn’t you do anything Connor?”

Connor fumbled with his hands, feeling out of place again. He didn’t really know. He had assessed the outcomes over and over again, there was no ay out and he felt…

“I felt, trapped lieutenant. It didn’t matter what I did or said, I would’ve just hit a wall. I’m sorry for passing that burden onto you.”

Hank was speechless.

He knew that the deviancy meant Connor could ‘feel’ and look at things in a different way. But hell, he never could have anticipated such a response from him. And he definitely didn’t expect an apology either.

“I didn’t want to act out against him. If I had done so wouldn’t that just give him what he wanted?” Hank turned to his partner again, this time facing him the entire way.

“It would have been even more of a victory to him if I had listened to my defence instincts and hurt him. I didn’t want to be like those deviants we hunted. Violent, unpredictable.” Connor was right. You can’t treat violence with violence all the time.

 

Hank sat there, stunned at the outburst. And it made sense to him as well.

 

The lieutenant decided it would be best to talk more at home. He apologized and thanked Jimmy for the drinks as the two exited the bar. Even though they had only been there for a short while, they just wanted to get back after the episode.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry idk if this is very good it's been a while since I've written anything. If you want a part 2 then let me know but I might just leave this for now bc I can't think of anything else haha.


End file.
